The invention relates to tool positioning devices for use by orthopaedists.
In some orthopaedic operations, e.g., reconstruction of the anterior and/or posterior cruciate ligaments, repair of acute ligamentous injuries, subchondral drilling, and fixation of chondral fractures, holes are drilled into or through bone, e.g., in the knee. The angle and position of the hole is critical to the surgeon, and the tool guide provides means to determine in advance the angle the drill will follow through the bone, and the precise point at which the tip will emerge from the bone. Tool guides of this type typically include a target, which is positioned adjacent the point at which it is desired to have the drill tip emerge, a drill or other tool member having an axis aligned with the target, and intervening supporting structure. The relative positions of the drill and the target are usually adjustable to a limited degree (in a plane) in a manner to maintain the alignment of the drill with the target.
Objectives of this invention include providing a tool guide that can be used with great facility; providing a tool guide useful over a wide range of possible approaches to the operative site; and a tool guide that can be employed extensively in arthoscopic surgery.